


Visit from an old friend

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Humor, I love Jack, I really tried, Jack flirting, M/M, attempt in humor i guess, crossover I didnt know I needed but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec meets Magnus' old friend; Captain Jack Harkness and soon finds out that just like the rest of Magnus' friends, this one is also rather unusual and very extra… Also hot.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Jack Harkness, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Visit from an old friend

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover I never knew I needed but then Jack returned and my Torchwood fandom feels were back and thus this was born. It ain't perfect, but I hope you'll like it.

‘’Damn it,’’ said Alec and bowed his head down, feeling terrible. There’s been an unusual attack in the middle of New York and he and his team was working on it, trying to put an end to the demon attack, though the demons… Alec wasn’t so sure that they were demons. Even if they were, he had never seen demons like that, but that didn’t matter - his priority was to keep the city safe and just as he thought that they’ve gotten away with no casualties this time, he saw someone laying on the floor, in the middle of the pavement and he just shook his head. Even though it wasn’t the first time there’s been casualties, it still made Alec feel horrible and he then shuddered, walking over to him. He was on the phone with sister, who was at the Institute. ‘’One victim of the attack, I don’t think they’ve made it,’’ said Alec and gritted his teeth. Alec knelt next to the victim and turned their face to the side, placing his hands onto their neck, hoping that he’d feel a heartbeat, but there was nothing and his stomach twisted. ‘’No heartbeat,’’ he said and then took in a deep breath. 

‘’I’ll send someone down there,’’ said Izzy, who was on the phone with her brother and Alec nodded. ‘’Alec, don’t be too hard on yourself, it’s not your fault. You’ve done everything you could,’’ she said and Alec nodded again, but still he felt guilt pooling inside of his chest and he just bowed his head down. The victim was a man, still young and that just made the feeling that more worse. ‘’Are you okay?’’ asked Isabelle and Alec then took in a deep breath and then nodded even if he was nodding more to himself, to try and convince himself that he was going to be okay.  _ He was going to be okay, but he would just need to take the next few days easy.  _ Sighing, he bit onto his lip.

‘’I know,’’ said Alec and made a little pause. ‘’I still feel like shit,’’ said Alec and then sat down because he needed a little moment. Isabelle could hear that her brother was struggling, so she made sure to call Magnus right after it; to call Magnus down to the Institute - Alec was going to need him. Alec ended the phone call and then decided to sit there for a few more moments because he needed a little time for himself. The others have already left for Institute, he stayed behind because he wanted to make sure that there was no victims and, boy, he wished that he didn’t send the others back. Some company would really do him good. Sitting there in complete silence, Alec was just thinking of what could have been done better for this death to be prevented - they could’ve come down to the city sooner. Perhaps. Alec sighed and then shook his head. Still, it was too late so he couldn’t do much now.

Lost completely in his own thoughts, someone suddenly grabbed onto his hand and Alec screamed out in shock, because he was totally not paying attention to his surroundings and he quickly glanced to the direction of his hand and was catapulted onto his legs when he saw the man that was just laying before there, appearing completely dead; no breathing, no heartbeat… no  _ nothing _ , gasping for air, back arched and Alec stumbled over his own feet because he didn’t know what to do. Completely shocked, Alec tried not to scream again and then he was reminded…  _ he probably should’ve helped the poor man.  _ Alec stumbled over to him again and then tried not to look too shocked, but his face was completely pale and he knelt closer to him again.

‘’Hey, yes, um… take it easy,’’ stammered Alec and then started looking around for help, but the hunters that his sister sent after him still weren’t there and Alec clenched his jaw. ‘’Um, so it appears, you’re-’’ he started, his voice trailing off because he really didn’t know what to say because he was still pretty much in shock. Before, the man looked completely pale, but now the colour was back to his face and he looked alive. Alec was just so confused and as he was struggling to figure out what to say next, the other finally recovered enough to be aware of his surroundings and as soon as he looked up and saw Alec leaning over him, he flashed Alec a bright smile. 

‘’Ah, yes, hello there,’’ said the man happily and Alec glanced back down. ‘’Now, this is much better,’’ he said and Alec arched a brow because he didn’t understand what was going on. ‘’The name’s  _ Captain _ Jack Harkness,’’ he said and Alec’s eyebrows raised up even more. ‘’But that’s enough about me, who are  _ you _ ?’’ asked Jack and Alec blinked a few times and then looked around the place. ‘’Um, which which city is this?’’

‘’New York?’’

The man smirked. ‘’So it’s true what they say about the city; it really does come with the great view,’’ said Jack and then winked. Alec finally understood what was going on and his cheeks reddened a little bit because he couldn’t really deny that the man laying in front of him  _ wasn’t _ attractive. He was and Alec just cleared his throat and then laughed nervously. Jack started picking himself off the ground, letting out a small hiss and then grabbed himself underneath his rib. ‘’Oh, that stings,’’ he said and then laughed, Alec standing up as as well. ‘’So, how about you show me around the place?’’ he asked and winked. Alec laughed nervously again and then just stepped back.

Alec was flustered and very much confused -  _ he really didn’t know what to do.  _ In the end he decided that maybe the best thing would have to be to bring the man back with him to the Institute as the next question that came out of his mouth really concerned Alec. ‘’Hey, just out of curiosity, what year is this?’’ he asked and Alec took in a deep breath.  _ Yep, he probably bumped his head or something.  _ Given what he probably see before - those weird demons - it was for the best if he stayed with them for the time being. Until they’d make sure that everything was okay with him.

* * *

‘’Okay, now I’m pretty certain I’ve died for sure this time,’’ said Jack as he was looking around. He and Alec have made it down to the Institute and Jack was just…  _ in heaven.  _ ‘’Surrounded with only  _ hot _ people, this is everything,’’ he said, placing his hands on top of his sides as he was looking around the place. Alec didn’t say much, still glancing at him every now and then; it seemed that whoever that was, they were quite the big flirt and he quickly looked away when he saw Jack looking at him. ‘’Oh, don’t be shy, you can look away,’’ said Jack and winked. 

‘’I, uh, yes, just this way,’’ said Alec and Jack followed him, his eyes lighting up again when he saw a tall blonde coming over to the two of them and he straightened his clothes. 

‘’Boss,’’ said Underhill and then looked at Alec. ‘’I’ve scanned the entire city, I couldn’t track any more disturbances,’’ he said and Alec nodded, signing him that he did a good job. Underhill looked then past Alec and then frowned when he saw Jack. A mundane? It sure looked like it. ‘’Um, Alec, who is that?’’ he whispered, but Jack still heard him and a bright smile spread across his face.  _ He was so glad that he asked.  _

‘’I’m Captain Jack Harkness,’’ said Jack happily and offered Underhill his hand. ‘’And you are?’’ he asked and looked into Underhill’s eyes. Underhill took his hand and then realised -  _ oh, he was hot.  _

‘’Underhill,’’ he said back. 

‘’Oh, I’d like to climb this hill alright,’’ said Jack and then kept smiling brightly. Underhill blinked a few times, cheeks red and Alec was just looking at him -  _ this guy was shameless.  _ ‘’Or get  _ under _ you, anyway, I am pretty flexible and-’’

‘’ _ Alec, _ ’’ said Underhill and Alec quickly came to help, pulling Underhill away and Jack started laughing, looking around the place and he was happily rubbing his hands together. ‘’Just where did you find this guy?’’ he whispered and Alec rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn’t so sure that bringing him with him was a good idea after all. He cleared his throat.

‘’He’s the victim,’’ said Alec.

‘’Of? Bad pick up lines?’’

‘’Hey, I heard that,’’ said Jack and pouted.

‘’No,’’ said Alec and rolled his eyes. ‘’ _ He _ is the one that I called Iz about. He was…  _ dead _ and now he’s… not, apparently,’’ said Alec and then cleared his throat. Underhill glanced at Jack, who was now taking everything in. ‘’I don’t know how to explain it, but I think… I mean he asked me what  _ year _ it was, I think that he might’ve been injured in the attack,’’ he said and shook his head. ‘’I have no idea.’’

‘’I’m confused,’’ said Underhill and Alec nodded.  _ So was he.  _ Underhill kept looking at Jack, who was now chatting with a fellow Shadowhunter and he hummed. ‘’His pickup lines might be bad, but by the Angel, he’s hot,’’ said Underhill quietly and Alec chuckled. Alec was in awe just how easy was for Jack to make other hunter’s head turn and he then just shook his head;  _ what an interesting Mundane.  _ Alec rubbed the back of his neck and just as he was about to start thinking what to do with Jack - if he should take him to a Mundane hospital or not - Isabelle and Magnus came to them. Alec cheered up immediately when he saw Magnus, who quickly stepped over to his boyfriend.

Izzy has called him immediately after the phone call with Alexander and Magnus didn’t hesitate at all; he came to the Institute as soon as possible. He knew that Alec always blamed himself if things went south even if it wasn’t his fault. Because he was a leader, he took all of the responsibilities onto himself. It wasn’t the first time when there was a fatality and Alec needed him when that happened. He immediately went over to Alexander and gave him a big hug. ‘’Alexander, I came as soon as I heard what happened,’’ said Magnus and placed a little kiss on top of Alec’s lips. Alec glanced at Izzy, who nodded and he smiled because he was glad to see his boyfriend. ‘’Izzy is right, it’s not your fault. You’ve done everything that was in your power,’’ said Magnus, cupped Alec’s face and then placed a kiss on top of his forehead. ‘’Okay?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded, but he was about to tell him that it was all okay because nobody really died. ‘’I’ll make us a portal and we’ll go home. There I’ll prepare us something yummy to eat and tomorrow you get a day off, I’ll make sure to contact Imogen to tell her that you’re in no-’’ started Magnus, but Isabelle spoke up because he was approached by someone that she didn’t know and he narrowed her eyes.

‘’Alec, who is this?’’ asked Isabelle happily and then flushed, giggling when Jack took her hand and planted a kiss on the back of her palm. ‘’Oh, aren’t you a charming one,’’ said Izzy and was enjoying the attention very obviously. She didn’t even try to hide her and she was just giggling, her eyes on the charming stranger. 

‘’Captain Jack Harkness at your service, miss,’’ said Jack and then glanced over to Alec when he spoke up. It was only then that he finally saw someone that he actually recognised and it all made sense;  _ he finally realised where he was.  _ And he swore because… this wasn’t his realm at all. He groaned, but then smiled because Magnus Bane was an old and dear friend of his. They’ve met a few times, Magnus’ head quickly turning to jack’s direction when he heard that name and his jaw dropped because…  _ it’s been decades!  _ Almost a century! ‘’If it isn’t Magnus Bane,’’ said Jack happily and Magnus blinked a few times and then smiled all the way up to his ears.

‘’Jack!’’ he exclaimed and quickly walked over to the other. Alec was in awe because  _ Magnus knew Jack?!  _ That… at first it made no sense, but then Alec had to remind himself that Magnus knew a lot of people! He looked at Isabelle, who shrugged as she also didn’t know what was happening. Magnus happily hugged his friend and then shook his head as they pulled away. ‘’How on Earth did you manage to get here this time?’’ asked Magnus and then shook his head, folding his arms on top of his chest.

‘’Funny story, you see,’’ said Jack and then laughed brightly. ‘’I was under attack and needed to make an emergency landing,’’ said Jack and Magnus arched a brow. ‘’Okay, maybe I was sticking my nose where it didn’t belong, but in my defense-’’ he started and Magnus sighed, but then started laughing.

‘’You never do learn, do you?’’ asked Magnus.

‘’And where’s the fun in that?’’ asked Jack and then clicked with his tongue. ‘’I didn’t know I’d fall through the rift  _ again _ and it seems that a few of those fuckers followed me back,’’ he said and then grinned. ‘’Seems like that one took care of them though,’’ said Jack and then sighed happily. ‘’Tall, dark and handsome, what I’d give-’’

‘’Also my boyfriend,’’ said Magnus very quickly and Jack whistled.

‘’Damn,’’ said Jack. ‘’You two together,’’ said Jack and then sighed happily. ‘’Oh, this gives me quite the nice image. Mind if I’d join in on the fun and-’’ he started and Magnus’ expression told him to stop and he just started laughing, but eventually stopped playing around and Alec cleared his throat and stepped closer to the two of them.

‘’Keep on trying ,’’ said Magnus with a sly smirk.

‘’Hey, it was worth giving it a try,’’ said Jack and then shrugged.

‘’So, the two of you,’’ said Alec and Magnus looked at him, giving his boyfriend a happy smile. ‘’Did the two of you… in the past… I mean, were you-’’ started Alec, trying not to be too invasive of Magnus’ past. He didn’t really get the full picture, except for the fact that this Jack wasn’t from this realm - was it something like the time Clary and Jace travelled to that other dimension? Had to be and Alec was fascinated.

‘’Oh, no,’’ said Magnus quickly and looked at Jack.

‘’He should only be so lucky,’’ said Jack and sighed sadly. ‘’I think I’ll stick around here longer this time,’’ said Jack, looking around the Institute, hands on his sides and Magnus rolled his eyes. Jack has always been like this and Alec took in a deep breath. 

‘’So, who is he again?’’ asked Isabelle. ‘’I don’t mind him visiting at all, by the way,’’ she quickly stated. 

‘’I have no idea,’’ said Alec because he was beyond confused. ‘’He’s the one I called you about before, Iz. I thought that he was dead, but I guess I was wrong,’’ said Alec and then rubbed the back of his neck. Jack glanced at him and then shook his head.

‘’No, no, I was dead,’’ said Jack as if it was nothing special.

‘’So, you’re not a Mundane,’’ said Alec and then looked at Magnus because he needed help.

‘’At least not from our time,’’ said Magnus and Alec arched a brow. ‘’He’s a time agent,’’ said Magnus and then rolled his eyes as Jack continued happily strutting around the place, face-palming himself. ‘’Yeah, we’ve met each other a few times and he’s always been one smug pain in the ass,’’ said Magnus and Jack overheard that again, folding his arms on top of his chest and then he gave him an offended look.

‘’You know I’ve met another version of you in the other dimension,’’ said Jack. ‘’He’s much kinder than you,’’ he whined and Magnus rolled his eyes. 

‘’How about we take this into my office?’’ asked Alec because there’s been too many eyes on them already and he really didn’t want the others to know that he managed to somehow bring a space agent… from another time and dimension into the Institute. The Clave would give him loads of shit for that. One mention of the word  _ office _ and Jack was already sold. 

‘’Your  _ office _ you say?’’ asked Jack, looking way too interested and excited for Magnus’ liking. ‘’I’d love to see your… office very much so and-’’ he started and Magnus cleared his throat. ‘’Yes, keeping stuff very professional,’’ he quickly said and Alec was laughing under his breath because Magnus might’ve been a bit jealous and he was adorable. ‘’You need to help me to get back into my time and realm,’’ said Jack,  _ finally  _ getting serious.

‘’Right this way then,’’ said Alec.

* * *

‘’Hell, Jace, I ain’t a mechanic,’’ said Alec and glared at his Parabatai, who decided to come to help Alec and the others. Jack has filled them in on what happened, the ruins of his ship have been restored and were now in the room - thanks to Magnus’ magic being able to manipulate the size of Alec’s office, everything was safely stored in there,  _ but _ there wasn’t much that they could do… at the time. ‘’And even if I was, this is a fucking  _ spaceship _ ,’’ he snapped at Jace, who rolled his eyes.

‘’Eh, I bet I could fix it,’’ said Jace.

‘’Oh, yes, then why don’t  _ you _ go ahead and show us how to fix a  _ spaceship _ ,’’ said Alec and glared at Jace. His Parabatai wasn’t helpful at all. But most importantly, it didn’t seem that Jack was in any hurry to actually leave. He was sitting on the chair, happily sipping Magnus’ cocktail and was catching up with Magnus, sharing little stories of what happened. Alec didn’t want to be rude because all was fair in the two of them catching up,  _ but some help would be marvellous.  _ Though, Alec was just… over it all and Jace was just being a smartass, thinking that he knew what he was doing.  _ Typical.  _

‘’You seem happier than the last time we’ve seen each other,’’ commented Jack and Magnus smiled and then hummed. 

‘’That’s because I am,’’ said Magnus and glanced over at Alec, who was still bickering with Jace. His smile grew and he shook his head - his boyfriend was such a dork at times and he sighed happily. ‘’He’s different,’’ he said. ‘’From the other people I’ve met, Alexander is one of a kind,’’ said the warlock and pressed his lips together. ‘’Very kind and selfless, always puts me first before anyone else,’’ he said and Jack gave him a little smile. 

‘’I’m happy for you, I really am,’’ said Jack and then pressed his lips together. Magnus gave him a little smile and then sighed happily.

‘’Thank you,’’ said Magnus and then grinned. ‘’It’s really nice to see you again, would be actually great if you hung out for a bit longer than just a couple of days this time around,’’ said Magnus and Jack nodded. Perhaps he could, he probably  _ would.  _ The ship was a wreck and without it his options of getting back were very close to zero. 

‘’Maybe I-’’

‘’Magnus can you  _ please _ tell Jace to stop, he’s ruining things,’’ said Alec and Magnus looked up, laughing softly. Just at that minute, Jace made a minor explosion and he quickly dropped the tools. ‘’Oh, great job,’’ said Alec and hurried over to Magnus. ‘’Quit before you kill all of us,’’ he grumbled and Jace rolled his eyes. Alec looked at Jack and gave him a very apologetic look. ‘’Please forgive my brother - he does not know what he’s doing,’’ he said and Jace was tempted to throw a screwdriver towards Alec’s head - it was just in his aim. 

‘’I like his spirit, never gives up, does he?’’ asked Jack and Alec rolled his eyes.

‘’ _ Never _ ,’’ whined Alec and looked at Magnus - his look said it all;  _ he wanted to go home.  _

‘’That’s quite okay, pretty boy,’’ said Jack and waved it off. ‘’It seems like I’ll be staying longer this time, so there’s no hurry,’’ he carried on. Alec flushed at the nickname and then looked at Magnus, who shook his head. ‘’Maybe I can give you a hand?’’ asked Jack, looking at Jace and Alec was already holding back his laughter. ‘’I happen to know quite a lot about mechanics, maybe I can give you a crash course?’’

‘’Oh!’’ said Jace, interested. ‘’Really?’’

‘’It would be  _ my _ pleasure,’’ said Jack very happily and Alec was cracking up, but was too tired to actually explain why. It was a long day for Alec, so he decided that it was okay to end his shift for the day. And since Jack happened to be staying, things were bound to get even more interesting, thought Magnus. And fun, there was always lots of fun when Jack was there - Magnus was glad to have his friend back for now.

He wondered just what kind of crazy adventures they would have this time around. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was good. Thank you for reading ❤


End file.
